


Bristly whiskers

by fiddlesticks



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Stubble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: Newt has been in the case for a few days to many, so you tempt him out.





	Bristly whiskers

“Newt?’ you called on your way down into the case, spotting your husband sat at his work table, working on a bubbling sapphire blue potion, you smiled fondly at him, as you made your way over, adoring the slight furrow of his brow and the very tip of his tongue that was poking out from behind his full lips as he focused, trying your damnedest to ignore the thick stubble that lined his jaw. 

 

Wrapping an arm around his shoulders you murmured into his ear, ‘it’s been three days Mr Scamander, there’s a scone waiting for you in the kitchen.’ Pressing a kiss to his excessively stubbly cheek, which you must admit, you found rather handsome despite its tickly scratchiness. You could feel newts lopsided smile beneath your soft lips, knowing full well, just how much you liked his stubble. As he had found out after his first trip away after you were married. 

 

He looked up at you innocently, ‘I’m so close, just another hour or so’ he pleaded, ‘alright, but you’re starting to smell’ you teased lightly, pushing his head away in mock disgust, ‘well I shouldn’t I had a bath with Rosie just yesterday, ‘ he quibbled back, as you giggled, ‘alright an hour, but no more, you need some proper food’ you reasoned with him, before disappearing back up the rickety steps. 

 

To your pleasant surprise, newt clambered out of the case five minutes early, just as you were preparing to drag him out yourself. He announced his resurface by wrapping his strong arms around your waist, and peppering kisses all over your face, the ticklish stubble that lined his jaw making you giggle uncontrollably, as he continued his sweet torture, finally stopping with what was supposed to be loving kiss to your lips, which it would have been, if it weren’t for your giggles. 

 

Giving up his fuzzy assault, he looked down at you amusement clear in his bright sea green eyes. “do I have time for a shave?’ he asked, a smirk tugging at his full lips, ‘hm, you have about ten minutes until dinners ready’ you guessed, before he gave you one last giggle inducing kiss. 

 

 

 

Have a great day and be safe

 

Ps. I named the erumpent Rosie

I also have a tumblr, you can find me at http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/i write imagines, confessions, shorter fics, head cannons and preferences every day. Requests are always open.   
Master list http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/post/154822903864/masterlist


End file.
